Viewer Discretion
by TheMostBeautifulPersonEva
Summary: The Avengers are put through a test when captain america is kidnapped by a torture artist named Jason Rickard. Still suck at summaries, but it doesn't matter. The captain needs your help!
1. Chapter 1

They all sat in the living room. Exchanging glares at the star spangled captain. He rolled his eyes. ''Are you guys serious, its just a DVD player.''

Iron man walk in from the kitchen and through the damaged peice on the coffee table.

''It was not just a DVD player! That had all of the pictures I took during the Chitauri attack with Loki. Do you know how long it took for me to scrub them all onto that disc?''

''I was looking forward to looking through them.'' Thor said as he walk behind Steve. Judging him. ''Look i'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but this is ridiculous! I didn't mean to spill the water. Maybe next time you'll keep your 'electronics' off of the island.''

Tony picked up the very expensive DVD player. ''I was polishing it. It was all dusty.'' Tony grew a fake British accent. '' Steve Rogers I declare you temporarily banished from this room!''

Steve stood up. ''Whatever!'' he stormed off to his room. They stared down the hall.  
''Wow! I never thought I'd see the day Captain America had a temper tantrum.'' Clint said. ''well that just proves my point. The captain is a bitch.'' tony commented as he sat on the chair and looked at the waterlogged DVD player.

Steve opened his door and slammed it behind him. That confused him. ''Why would they get so upset over that? Its... its... its idiotic.'' he said to himself aloud. He rubbed his fingers through his blonde hair. A arm from behind him swung a knife underneath his jaw catching his neck almost drawing blood. A deep robotic voice began to speak.

''Don't move'' the machine said as he pulled the young avenger closer to his chest. ''Call them.'' It demanded.

''What?'' Steve said struggling for breath. The machine was much stronger than he thought.

''Call the Avengers.'' Steve remained silent and was trying his patience. ''Call them.''

''That's still a no.'' Steve managed to choke out as he gave the tall robot an apologetic smile. '' Fine then i'll make you.'' He pulled out a large knife and slid it across his upper chest. Steve attempted to hold back but eventually a loud blood curdling scream.

Everyone turned and stared at his room. ''What the hell was that!'' Clint said sitting up from his slouch. ''Somethings wrong.'' Bruce stated. They all stood up and ran toward Steve's room. The swung the door open to see a robot holding Steven by his neck. ''Don't move.'' The captain's face was paling. And his eyes started to roll to the back of his head.

''Wait. Stop!'' Tony shouted. '' What do you want with the Steve.'' the robot turned his face toward Steve and back. ''I am not here for Steve.'' he pressed a button on his arm which played back a recording.

''Hello avengers, if you are listening that means I have a member of your team, preferably the captain. This kidnapping is not for money or for revenge, like other people we know. This is just a test. I want to see what the avengers are willing to do for their team. It's pretty simple really. you find us you get captain, if not then, your ''Captain'' is continued to be brutally tortured and eventually killed. if you choose to accept the challenge or not is completely up to you. i mean he did break your DVD player.'' there was a pause and an obvious smirk. '' The mighty captain, leader of the avengers, yet also the youngest, technically. We will enjoy his company. I bid you all a wonderful day.'' Just as he finished his sentence, the robot disappeared.

Steve's blood cover the art in his room and the floor around the robot was soaked with the red substance. Everyone was mad at Steve but never expected this to unfold to the brave captain Rogers.

**Well that was my second Fanfic and i'm really debating on whether or not to finish it you tell me. thank you to all who read this. Pwease leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it, I guess I will finish it if you enjoy it so much.**

"Tony Stark!" Jason yelled to the man on the other side if the camera. It's been two months now and the team has gotten nowhere. They have been trying every tracking device the have planted on Steve's uniform, but Jason has disabled most of them.

"What's with all of these damn tracking devices? I'm starting to think you've had this whole ordeal planned-"

"Shut up, Jason." Tony hissed as he typed faster on his laptop.

"Where is the captain?" Thor looked up from the laptop to the camera screen.

"Pushy much. Look Steve's fine... enough. I mean, considering the circumstances. He could be worse. It it weren't for his super special serum shit he could be dead. But now, just loopy, or tired, or in pain nothin to bad-"

"Where. Is. He." Natasha growled.

"Hay! Calm down, he's not with me at the moment. I'm actually-"

"Stop with the riddles, Jason!" Clint screamed.

Jason glared at the archer for a moment, and then continued speaking.

"He's with my friend, Butch. He was never really a friend of Cap, a and this was an opportunity to have a little chat with him. You now I ra-"

A loud noise from the door in the corner of the room. Jason's cringed as feet and a pained whimper came closer To him.

"That looks painful." Jason frowned. "He's still-

"Alive, yes." Butch interrupted.

"Perfect! Come with me." he stood from his chair and walked out off the room.

"Steve."

Silence

"Steve."

"...yeah." Steve whispered as he pulled himself up so his blood-shot eyes were looking directly at the camera.

"Are you okay?" Tony already knew the answer. Steve turned away and coughed blood into his shoulder. As the coughing fit continued he fell to the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth. After,he turned back and looked came the camera.

"Tony, I'm not okay." He cried back. All of their hearts broke at that. "He's gonna die without proper care and medication. We need to find him, Tony." Bruce warned.

"Oh no, don't worry." Jason said as he walked back into the room. He laid his hand on Steve non-broken shoulder.

"I have the perfeTthat doctor for him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I spaced out a little and forgot to do this**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL!**

**Yah that should do it. Enjoy!**

"Ya know, Steve isn't as bad as you guys make him out to be." Jason said calmly through the camera.

"I mean, he's quiet. He doesn't ask for much," He twirled the curly part of Steve's blonde hair as he slept unsoundly in the chair next to him. "If he where younger, I would adopt 'im."

Tony looked up from the computer for a split second, and then turn his attention back to his laptop. He was trying to concentrate on the last tracking device they had left on Steve. If he was able to activate it they be able find him but,

"Tony!"

"What!" Tony's head flew up from the laptop screen to the camera picture, to see a long knife pushing against Steve's neck.

"If your not gonna answer me than I-I could just slit his throut right now!" He yelled angrily. Tony could see the flash of insanity in Jason's eyes. This man is nothing more than a lunatic without a good hobbie.

"Okay, I'm listening."

((((4:30am))))

Pepper stood up in her pajamas and stretched. She walked out of her room and straight to Tony's lab. As she walked in to see Tony resting his head on his fist shivering from the cold. Tony didn't even look over as she walked closer to him.

"Tony, are you alright?"

"I think I know where Steve is." He whispered.

"What?" She asked a little more concerned.

"I found Captain America."

**well then, pwease review and continue reading!**


End file.
